marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Minion (Earth-8410)
; formerly , Merry Men of Lionheart , A.I.M., Death 3 (Death "Cubed") | Relatives = Dr. Evelyn Necker (creator, "mother"), Death Wreck ("brother"), Death Metal ("brother") | Universe = Earth-8410 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 7'0" | Weight = 400 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (mechanical/right); Yellow (organic/left) | Hair = No hair | Hair2 = (red wiring resembling hair) | UnusualFeatures = Large cybernetic body, different colored eyes, and a head designed with a skull-like appearance | CharRef = | Alignment = Neutral | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Bounty Hunter | Education = No formal education, but has assimilated knowledge equivalent to several doctorates | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = A.I.M. Central, 2020 A.D., Earth-8410 | Creators = Dan Abnett; Liam Sharp | First = Death's Head 2 #1 | HistoryText = The Minion cyborg was created by AIM scientist Dr Evelyn Necker in the year 2020 AD of alternate future of Earth-8410 and was sent into the timestream to absorb the knowledge and capabilities of 106 specific individuals in order to complete his programming. Unfortunately, when Minion eliminated the mechanoid bounty hunter Death's Head and assimilated his mind into himself, the process scrambled his programming, leaving him with a new personality and with the personalities of all 105 of his victims active in his mind. Assisted in regaining control of himself by Reed Richards of Earth 616, and with the original Death's Head's personality now having asserted partial control, Minion-now 'Death's Head'-went out to make a life for himself, first alone and later partnered with the woman named Tuck. He teamed up the X-Men against Wrathchilde Phillip Ross empowered by the Sapphire Lotus, an artifact of power created by Phaedra. Death's Head was also essential in the creation of Die-Cut when he released the instinct of Czorn Yson in order to survive Matricca Scoppio. | Powers = Minion's cybernetic body possesses a variety of superhuman attributes. Superhuman Strength: Minion's cybernetic musculature is vastly superior to the organic muscle tissue of a human being, granting him great superhuman strength. At his peak, Minion possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift up to 100 tons. Superhuman Speed: In spite of his heavy cyborg body, Minion can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Minion's cybernetic musculature does produce fatigue toxins, though considerably less than the organic musculature of a human being. This grants him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Minion's bodily tissues are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of a normal human. Minion's musculature is composed of malleable mixture of organic tissue and high grade steel that've been secured to all anchor points by cold laser surgery. His organic components are interwoven using advanced laser technology into a body composed of a military, high grade Titanium alloy. His exterior is composed of an even more durable alloy, a multi-layered shell of Molybdenum approximately 3 inches thick. The skull armor face plate he uses is composed of machined Duralinium with a chrome veneer approximately 5 millimeters thick. Since his body is composed of all these highly durable alloys, he is highly resistant to most forms of physical injury. He can withstand powerful energy blasts, high caliber bullets, falls from tremendous heights, massive impact forces, and exposure to extremes in temperature and pressure without being injured. Superhuman Agility: Minion's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Minion's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Superhumanly Acute Senses: Minion's sight, smell, and hearing are heightened to superhuman levels of accuity. He can see with perfect clarity at much greater distances than an ordinary human. He can perfectly discern an object at 100 feet that a normal human could only see within 10 feet. His hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing him to hear further than a normal human and to detect sounds a normal human can't. Minion's sense of smell is sufficiently developed to track a target by scent with an impressive degree of success. Cybernetic Healing Factor: Although he's highly durable, it is possible for Minion to be injured. However, he possesses a type of cybernetic healing factor that allows him to repair damaged or destroyed bodily tissues far beyond the capabilities of a human. Minion's healing factor is sufficiently developed to fully regenerate a severed limb within less than a minute. Liquid Metal Right Arm: Minion's right arm is composed of liquid metal Molybdenum and is able to shift his arm from its normal state into a variety of different configurations. He can shift into the form of a highly durable, razor sharp blade to a powerful high yield plasma-fusion canon. His arms deadliest form, however, is what he refers to as the Cranial Disruption. The Cranial Disruption actually allows him to download the mind of an opponent. *'Cybernetic Brain:' Due to the Cranial Disruption, Minion currently has more than 100 different personalities downloaded into his brain. This grants him complete access to all the knowledge, experience, tactics, and combat skills of the minds of the individuals whose mind he's downloaded. It also allows him to rapidly analyze and countermeasure enemy attacks with a great degree of success. | Abilities = Minion can gain access to the accumulated knowledge of all those whose mind he has assimilated. As a result, he has shown himself to be a master tactician and skilled in multiple forms of hand to hand combat. Minion is also highly skilled and familiar with a vast array of firearm and is a highly skilled and accomplished marksman. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Though he is physically formidable, Minion is as vulnerable to telepathic assaults. At times, such assaults have caused him to lose control of the personalities housed within his brain. | Equipment = Minion formerly possessed an A.I.M. time belt; though he lost this during his second trip to Lionheart, later time-traveling adventures suggest he may have replaced it. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * He was originally from Earth-8410 * Blue left eye, yellow right eye. * While he appears to have red hair, this is actually wiring that merely resembles hair. | Trivia = | Links = *http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/dhminion.htm }} Category:Cyborgs Category:Marvel UK Characters Category:Heterochromia Category:Shapeshifters Category:Plasma Generation Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Teleporters Category:Leaders Category:Robots